GG-ASPP002 Gundam Reds
|model number=Gundam Gear-Analyzer System Peace Preservation 002 |namesake=Reds |developed from=GG-EXT000 Gundam Weiss |developed into=GG-ASPP004 Gundam Yellows |variants=GG-ASMU102 Gundam Bricks |unit type=Long range Multi-purpose Mobile Gear |cost= |launched=Year 1092 OE |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=Salvator Lex |height=25 meters (w/ pylons) 23 meters (w/o pylons) |weight=59.7 metric tons |power plant=Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor |propulsion=Main 360° Thrusters Air & Thruster Nozzles Auto-balancer |armaments=x1 - 2m Laser Lens x2 - 60mm Vulcan Machine Guns x1 - Beam Dagger x2 - Pilebunkers GUNPylons · Type-4 "Beam Rail Launcher" · Type-5 "Recharge Battery for Type-4" · Type-6 "Merging Beam Saber" · x2 - Type-7 "Compact Mounting Wires" |system features=Analyzer System Floating Joint System |optional equipment=x1 - Beam Gun x1 - Beam Pistol x1 - Assembly Beam Rifle · x1 - Beam Pistol · x1 - Bolt Barrel x1 - Hyper Bazooka x1 - Bazooka Ammo x2 - Beam Rifle Batteries x1 - Mini-Shield |unique aspects=GUNSYS Network Operating System Fluid Movement Design x2 - GUNPylon Shoulder Mounts Adaptive Reaction System Analyzer Surgery Suite |armour=Multi-layered Titanium Alloy |accommodation=Within lower torso; pilot seat only |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The GG-ASPP002 Gundam Reds is one of the four primary GUNSYS Mobile Gears and is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. It is piloted by Salvator Lex. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GG-ASPP002 Gundam Reds is the second of the 256 GUNDam (Gu'ardia'n Dam) Gears designed and manufactured by GUNSYS Network to operate across the vast territories of Asterisk Ring, United Earth, Colony Union, and Jupiter Front. After the building of the Gundam Blues, the Reds began life with a more specialized purpose in mind. The Reds was developed with the intention of it to excel in long range combat against the enemies it would go up against. The Reds was designed with a complex inner frame that would allow further range of movement than contemporary mobile gear had. It could also handle a lot more roughness as each joint was connected by magnetically charged parts that allows for more flexibility while still having a solid connection. Furthermore, the joints have more reinforcement outside on the armor for protection against the forces that would push against the Reds when firing its massive arsenal. Small thrusters and air nozzles built into the frame give the Reds the ability to quickly move from one spot to the next, perfect for dodging and fast movements. This inner frame is placed under several armor components which are made of self-cooling micro layered titanium alloy, providing the Reds with protection throughout its body. Unlike its contemporaries, the Reds features a miniaturized Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor packed into the chest unit, with a high output average of 8,192 kW (compared to the barely 5,000 kW output that most mobile gears peaked at with their normal sized power plants). The result is that the body isn't hindered by the need to deal with the weight of the reactor, making it significantly lighter and faster. The backpack that would normally act more like extra armor for the jutting-out reactor is instead its own separate propulsion system, with three poseable thrusters capable of pushing the Greens's at speeds up towards Mach 7. The most distinctive trait of the Reds, along with the other Gundams of GUNSYS, is that the head unit's mouthpiece can split open to reveal a laser lens with a two meter diameter inside of the unit, meant to send and receive laser-light transmissions. To add to the appearance of the Reds, the mouthpieces are shaped to resemble squared teeth, with additional horns on the top of the head unit that flip back upon the mouth opening. The Reds's most noticeable trait, shared across the entire GUNSYS Gundam line, are two rectangular stacks slotted onto shoulder mounts over the arms. These are GUNPylons, a series of sixteen experimental weapons that can be mass produced and placed into storage devices called Pylons for use by any GUNSYS mobile gear. For the Reds, GUNPylon Type-4 was developed specifically to work with it and its later ilk—the Beam Rail Launcher, a long range particle weapon capable of firing dense bolts of plasma with enough force and power to rival that of most spaceships. Due to its size, the main barrel of the Type-4 is forced to hang off the back of the Reds's right arm, giving it an asymmetrical profile and unbalanced weight distribution which hinder its movement capabilities. The rest of its GUNPylons, such as a component for the Type-4, the Merging Beam Saber, and a pair of Mounting cables, were also originally made with the Reds in mind. Aside from GUNPylon, the Reds has on its body a pair of 60mm Vulcan machine guns on the sides of its head, a single beam dagger, and a pair of hidden pilebunkers in its hands, or manipulators. It can also come equipped with a beam gun, beam pistols, the components for the Assembly Beam Rifle, a hyper bazooka, and a mini-shield. Armaments *'2m Laser Lens' **Placed inside the head is a circular lens, with a diameter of approximately 2 meters, capable of sending laser-light transmissions. Imperceptible to the human eye, the lens flashes its laser millions of times per seconds (seen as a single line of light), sending coded binary information that can be interpreted by any optical sensors hooked up into a CPU capable of reading the laser-light. This encrypted code is hard to crack and requires of a machine running the GUNSYSN OS in order to read and understand it. It is primarily used for communicating plans and tactics between GUNSYS units. Weapons with sensors can also interpret the light, allowing for remote control use. The laser lens can also be used as a weapon, by flashing the light in the sight of an enemy mobile gear's sensor, sending a stream of garbled junk data to momentarily crash the operating system of the gear that attempts to read it. In order to protect the lens from external damage as well as give it movability, it is placed in the head underneath the Reds's mouthpiece. To allow use of the lens, the Reds "opens its mouth" to reveal it. *'60mm Vulcan Machine Guns' **Mounted on the sides of the Reds's head are two machine guns capable of firing 60mm shell rounds. The two are meant to take out lightly armored objects and damage sensitive equipment. Each carry 300 rounds. *'Beam Dagger' **Mounted on the left forearm is a Beam handle only capable of producing a dagger-sized beam blade. Meant for emergencies when the Reds is placed in close combat situations and any other options have been exhausted. *'Pilebunkers' **Hidden under the wrist armor of the manipulators are a pair of pile bunkers designed to pierce through fortified armor from close range. Designed for single use only, the nail used to puncture through the armor detaches from the manipulator and detonates, with the hope of either damaging important parts of the gear or creating a big enough weakspot that can be exploited. *'Beam Gun' **The Beam Gun is a five-barrel turret that fires concentrated energy as a splash of beams out at mid-range from the Reds. It is meant to provide covering fire from a distance. The Beam gun also incorporates a small mounted shield around the weapon to give the Reds minimal protection from stray charged particles that can come from it firing. It can be stored on either side of the backpack. *'Beam Pistols' **The Beam Pistol is a universal beam weapon designed to be incorporated into several other GUNSYS equipment as a vital component. On its own, the Beam Pistol can shoot a low-damage projectile spread at rapid speeds, maintaining enough energy to last for a long time. ***'Assembly Beam Rifle' ****The Reds can be equipped with a special type of beam rifle that comes in two parts: a Beam Pistol that makes up the back and handle sections, and a long barrel attachment, called the Bolt Barrel, that locks into the front of the Beam Pistol. The barrel attachment is combined with the Beam Pistol for the Assembly Beam Rifle, sharing energy inside a detachable battery on the undercarriage of the barrel. The Rifle can fire 16 shots before needing to be recharged. The Rifle slots into the right side of the backpack via a port which allows it to recharge. While the battery can be replaced, the Reds does not come with any way of carrying spares. The barrel attachment can be stored on the right side of the backpack, while any of the two beam pistols the Reds can come with can be stored on the hips. *'Hyper Bazooka' **The Hyper Bazooka is a handheld rocket launcher, capable of firing 60 cm missiles at long range. It can fire a total of five missiles before needing to replace the ammo cartridge placed on the back. It is slow to firing and the missile's blast radius requires a fair bit of distance. When not in use, the Bazooka can plug into the left side of the backpack. The Bazooka is compatible with the Type-1 Pylon, increasing ammo to nine missiles. There is no room for an extra ammo cartridge on the Reds. *'Mini-Shield' **The Mini-Shield is a squashed hexagon-shaped barrier made of Multi-layered Titanium Alloy. It provides minimum protection to the Reds while not hindering its range of movement. It can be mounted to the elbows or to the backpack. Its length and width is 7 meters by 2.6 meters. *'GUNPylons' **Mounted on the backpack of the Reds are two ports that hover over the shoulders. These ports are compatible with GUNPylons, sixteen storage units carrying mass produced experimental weaponry inside. Two of these Pylons are mounted on the ports (slid into place from the back), two as the individual side skirts, and one slotted into the backpack. Two subarms on the backpack can detach and replace the pylons for when a specific weapon is needed. The four Pylons specific to the Reds split clean open, with the exterior shell moving to the sides. ***'Type-4 "Beam Rail Launcher"' ****Used in conjunction with the Type-5, the Beam Rail Launcher is a large prototype armament that is an attempt to miniaturize the Beam Cannons used by most spaceships. However, the Rail Launcher doesn't fit neatly into the pylon, with a large barrel having to hang off the back of the Reds's right shoulder. Inside the Pylon are the inner mechanics of the Rail Launcher, sensitive enough to external interference that it requires the outer protection of the Pylon's armor. In order to be fully operational, the Type-5 Pylon needs to be attached to the front of the Type-4. The long barrel straightens up and the entire array turns to face the front of the Reds. Plugging one of the Beam pistols on the bottom of the barrel gives the weapon its trigger. Using the energy generated by the Reds's reactor, the weapon requiring charging for each shot it fires, the charging time taking about ten minutes. After a complete charge, the Rail Launcher fires a powerful long-range beam that is capable of melting straight through any obstacle in its way. After firing, the launcher with be too overheated to continue operation until it cools down acceptable levels. For storage reasons, the Reds is equipped with the Beam Rail Launcher on the right shoulder port. ***'Type-5 "Recharge Battery for Type-4"' ****Unique among the sixteen pylons, the Recharge Battery is a required segment of the Beam Rail Launcher and cannot be used independent from it. The battery stores the energy of the Launcher when it is charging and helps expel the excess upon firing the weapon. The pylon's exterior acts as armor for the component. If destroyed, the Beam Rail Launcher is rendered useless. For immediate use with the Rail Launcher, the Type-4 pylon is placed on the left shoulder port. ***'Type-6 "Merging Beam Saber"' ****The Merging Beam Saber is a pair of specialized beam handles; one standard and another with a guard in the front. Individually, they operate like normal handheld beam weapons. However, the standard handle can be plugged diagonally into a port at the bottom of the guard of the other handle. Together, either two individual beams are produced, or a combined blade. The pylon is placed as the left side skirt armor, but can be replaced with the Type-7. ***'Type-7 "Compact Mounting Wires"' ****Coming in a set with the Reds, the Compact Mounting Wires is a machine containing twenty cable wires. Each wire is approximately 100 meters long, with a diameter of 13 centimeters. Produced with vast tensile strength, the wires can be shot out as far as 60 meters away from the Reds in any direction. At the tip of the wires are grappling devices that are meant to pierce through fortified armor, then lodge themselves inside wherever they hit. The machine can retract in these wires, pulling objects closer to the Reds. The grappling tips can pull out of wherever they hit for later use. Another purpose is for locking down the Reds when it is used the Beam Rail Launcher, keeping the weapon from pushing the mobile suit when it fires. While one is placed in the right side skirt armor, another can replace the pylon on the left side skirt for full coverage around the mobile suit. The two pylons can be removed and used remotely via the Laser Lens. Special Equipment & Features *'GUNSYS Network Operating System' **Every piece of technology built by GUNSYS, from the battleships to the Oculus Implant, function with a specialized Operating System designed to easily coordinate operations between units and devise of tactics on the field. ***'Analyzer System' ****A feature of the GUNSYSN OS is a reactive system designed to observe and analyze mobile gears for information and stats like armor durability, mobility, energy output, weaponry and structural weaknesses. The Analyzer System compiles this information and deduces strategies and tactics that would work against the target at real time. It is also loaded with info on potential strategies that could defeat the Reds. The Analyzer System works directly with the Oculus Implant, though the same information can still be brought up on the main viewscreen. *'Fluid Movement Design' **Each joining part of the Reds most susceptible to external damage via forces are placed floating between two curved magnetic plates with a rotary mechanism still physically attaching the parts together. By doing this, the joints move with little to no friction on their own, while still being able to hold any position they're placed in. Due to the design, the joints won't wear themselves down over time (at least not to the extent of any other modern mobile gear) and can withstand sudden spikes of weight and force placed upon them with ease. ***'Floating Joint System' ****The Floating Joint System acts in tandem with the magnetically-charged joint sections to help with the fluid movement design. The magnetic plates responsible for the floating joint can be charged in regions, helping force movement towards a certain direction while not placing enough pressure on the joint itself for it to break. This helps increases the Reds's overall speed in terms of its movement. *'GUNPylon Shoulder Mounts' **Attached to the backpack are a pair of devices that overlap and hover on the shoulders of the Reds. They are designed to not restrict the overall range of the arms, putting it to around the same of human articulation. The tops of the mounts are ports compatible with GUNPylons. Due to the Type-4 Pylon having the potential to block the back, the standard set of thrusters are excluded. *'Adaptive Reaction System' **Interacting with the Analyzer System and Oculus Implant, the Adaptive Reaction System (or AR System) allows the Reds to learn and refine its movements as time goes on, taking information from battles and actions taken. What can start out as shoddy and reckless piloting can metamorphose into near perfect movement and reaction timing, thanks to a combined effort between pilot and machine. *'Analyzer Surgery Suite' **In order to make sure authorized personnel can operate GUNSYS equipment, they are required to receive the Oculus Implant, two miniature CPUs that are placed within the eyes that connect to the brain via the optical nerve. The cockpit of the Reds can convert itself into a surgery suite in order to insert its Oculus Implant into a pilot. With the implantation, the Reds can now only allow that pilot to take control of it, as a safety precaution. The surgery suite can also be used for serious on-site medical aid. History Trivia *Gundam Reds's face somewhat resembles that of the Oni, a demon featured in Japanese folklore, with its pair of long horns alongside the forked V-fin, and its teeth-like mouthpiece (though without the giant fangs on the sides.